Confliction
by gethe
Summary: [On Hiatus]Mako starts to have conflicting feelings for Korra.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mako starts to have conflicting emotions about Korra.

Notes: Semi-AU. Takes place on Air Temple Island. **Some chapters will have mature sexual content**.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra does not belong to me.

He had to be dreaming.

Korra stood above him, her hair free from its ties; it fell down her shoulders, framing her face, giving it a softness he was not used to seeing on her. Her eyes were large and blue, with no hint of its usual cockiness. Moonlight streamed through the window behind her, giving her skin an ethereal glow. She looked like a beautiful spirit that would forever remain untouchable; that he shouldn't even lay his eyes upon. Mako held his breath in shock. He never thought he would see tough, tomboyish Korra like this.

Korra bit her lip, looking slightly to the side, as if she was shy. Korra wasn't shy, that wasn't possible. Mako stared as Korra started to lean toward him; her cheeks painted a dusty red, her eyes impossibly bright. He couldn't move, even as her nose lightly brushed his, her cheeks a stained red. She let out a soft sigh; her breath brushed his lips. His hands trembled slightly in shock.

Korra stood back, her cheeks beyond red now, her eyes wide as she took in Mako's reaction. Mako couldn't move, his shock rooted him in place. His nose burned, and his lips trembled ever so slightly as he looked into Korra's eyes. They were so blue and expressive; at the moment they reflected her embarrassment. He took in her soft hair that was slightly disarrayed, her small nose that had just brushed his and her full mouth. Korra chose that moment to swipe her tongue across her lips from nervousness. Mako swallowed hard.

"Wha-"he coughed; he could barely speak. "What was that?"

If he thought Korra was nervous before, she was even beyond so now. She looked around the room, anywhere but at him, her hands tugging at her fur wrap around her waist. Mako never knew that Korra could ever get so nervous; he never saw this side of her before, and he felt a strange sensation building in his chest. As a firebender, he knew warmth, but this warmth that was building inside of him felt different. It felt more intense, somehow, as if the warmth was a physical being about to burst through his chest.

"Um, I just-" she glanced at him nervously, coughed, and then continued, "wanted to tell you that-" She stopped, obviously not able to continue. She looked at him more directly now, meeting his eyes with her blue ones. He wasn't sure what she saw; if she noticed how astonished he was in her presence, how her unexpected behavior was causing a slight heat to rise in him, how it may be reflected in his own amber eyes. But whatever she saw in his eyes gave her strength, for she straightened her back and that familiar fiery spark entered her eyes. Her mouth twisted into a slight smirk that he was so used to seeing directed at him.

This familiar Korra should have snapped him back to reality, but it only caused the heat in his chest to burn even brighter as it moved through his entire body, almost causing him to feel slightly lightheaded. He looked at Korra expectantly, waiting for her explanation. A part of Mako wanted more from Korra than just an explanation. He needed this heat to cool inside of him, and he knew Korra would only be able to do so. He watched as she leaned toward him again, her smirk widening, her eyes a fiery blue and she continued until her nose brushed his again.

The heat burned, but she didn't stop. Her mouth brushed his so softly. Her lips were soft but slightly chapped, and before he could lean forward, before he could pull her toward him so he could have more of her, so she could cool his heat, she pulled back with a light chuckle. She looked into his shocked eyes and said, "I just want you to know what you're missing."

He watched, flabbergasted, as she gave one last chuckle and left the room, her hand trailing through her disheveled hair. The warmth still burned inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: This chapter has mature sexual content. **

Mako stood in front of her room, nervous. He had to confront her. What she said last night kept repeating in his head. Why was she in his room? Why did she kiss him? He had to know, but how did he approach her? He wasn't sure, but the idea that Korra would kiss him again sent a thrill of heat through him and caused his stomach to drop at the same time.

He knew what he was feeling, and a part of him knew it wasn't right. Korra wasn't his type. Wasn't that the reason he rejected her feelings in the first place? She was too wild, rambunctious, tough, and always driving him crazy with her forceful attitude. But a part of him knew that he admired her self-confidence, and her independent, strong personality that got under his skin and sent his blood racing at the same time. Korra was always so sure of herself, and so confident. She knew what she wanted and had no problem pursuing it. She was always so tough and independent, and she had no problem taking care of herself. Mako admired her, but he also knew that Korra drove him crazy sometimes, and he couldn't be her girlfriend, of all things…

But Korra also had her soft side. He witnessed it last night when she came into his room. There was more to Korra than her tough personality would normally show that she kept hidden from preying eyes. Except for last night.

Mako had no idea what to think of the nervous, shy, and blushing Korra. It almost seemed like it was a dream except for the fact that Korra ignored him all day. She didn't even look at him, she kept her eyes averted, and whenever she saw him, she would find some excuse to leave the room. She didn't seem shy and nervous, nor was she displaying her usual haughty attitude. In fact, her face revealed nothing, with no hint of her customary smirk.

Mako couldn't stand it. Korra was his friend, even if they had arguments and their attitudes clashed all the time.

Mako wondered if that was what she meant last night. He wondered if he had misjudged her; that there was more to her than her confident smirk, her fiery eyes, and her tough, forceful personality.

This was why he was standing in front of her door, nerves pooling in his stomach the longer he stood there. Really, he had to talk to her. He had to smooth things over before it ever escalated into something bigger that neither of them wanted. He didn't want this tension, or whatever it was, between them. But a part of him was afraid of what Korra would do. He knew that if Korra kissed him, he wouldn't be able to reject her.

He let out a soft sigh, and shook his head. He was stalling. He had to do this.

He raised his hand to the panel, about to give it a knock, when he heard a slight sound from the room. It was the soft sound of rustling sheets. ..

Mako stopped. Was Korra asleep?

And then he heard it. It was a sound that sent heat racing through his spin to his…

_What?_

_It couldn't have been…_

_Could it?_

Mako let out a slight breath and pressed his ear against the panel. He shouldn't be doing this. Really, he shouldn't. And it could have been many other things than what his mind was thinking. She could be doing _anything_ other than what his brain was telling him. Or maybe it was something else that was taking control of his body, some emotion-or instinct- he didn't want to name, causing his body to react. If Mako was actually thinking with his head, he would be far away from the room, on the other side of the island. Instead, his ear was placed against the panel, in hopes he could hear the sound again.

His hands trembled slightly as he placed them against the panel to steady himself as he pressed his ear harder against the wood. He strained his hearing, in hopes that he would hear the soft sound again…

He heard nothing.

Cursing himself, he leaned back, away from the panel, and wiped his forehead.

His stomach clenched with nervousness and slight disgust at his actions. Seriously, what did he expect? Feeling ridiculous at his actions, Mako decided it would be best to talk to Korra in the morning. His body was still slightly warm, besides, and he didn't feel that it was wise to talk to Korra when his thoughts were very dangerous just moments ago. His cheeks still felt slightly flushed, and Korra would notice. He would speak to her in the morning, when he was in more control of himself.

And then he heard it again; the soft rustling of sheets, and a moan that clearly indicated the sound of pleasure. He froze; his breath stopping in his throat. _It couldn't be…no…no…_

He let out a shaky breath, his hands trembling as he placed them back on the panel. He really should leave. It was now obvious what Korra was doing, and it was so wrong for him to listen on it. He was already on rocky grounds with her, and he couldn't add this to it. He would never be able to forgive himself, and he would never be able to look Korra in the eye again after hearing such a private act from her.

Another moan came from the room, and it cut through him, down his spin, to his toes, causing his whole body to tingle and grow very warm. Mako stared at the door, his tongue heavy in his mouth. He leaned forward and pressed his ear against the wooden panel.

_No, stop!_ The sane part of his mind screamed, but it was now being buried under a much darker instinct, making him act in such an indecent way. He strained his hearing, his mind ignoring the part of himself that was screaming, telling him that this was wrong. It was a breach of privacy; he could not do this to Korra. But that dark instinct was rearing its ugly head, and Mako pressed his ear harder against the panel.

Mako let out a sigh that was almost a whimper as he heard the sheets rustling in the room, louder now with his ear pressed against the panel. He couldn't hear anything from Korra, but that didn't stop his imagination. He remembered how the moonlight stroked her skin last night, how soft her face looked with her hair around her face, how beautiful her blue eyes glowed with them on him. He can now see that moonlight on more skin than she ever revealed to him, stroking her very curves, her muscles rippling as she writhe against the bed. He can hear her panting, her soft breathes coming out in whimpers as she pleasured herself.

Mako panted; his mind had long ago given up on reason. His body was on fire; it was if all the warmth was gathered into him, traveling from his head, down to where he really didn't need it. All he knew was that he needed some type of relief and his mind flashed to fiery blue eyes, and a confident smirk that laughed at his actions. Instead of feeling guilty, it only caused the heat to flare in his body, causing a gasp to escape his lips. He pressed his body against the panel, desperate. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, and pushed his lower body against the panel. He groaned, and then bit his lip as a flash of pleasure ripped through his body to the tips of his fingers_. Oh…oh…_

He couldn't stop now. Not with Korra's moans coming through the door, or the flash of blue eyes and rippling muscle, nor the pleasure that was starting to build in his core, threatening a release. His lower body rubbed against the wooden panel, and he closed his eyes with a groan. If he was coherent, he would look at his actions with horror, but at the moment, the only thought that pervaded his pleasure-filled body was of Korra, panting and moaning just on the other side of the panel. All he had to do was open it; it was just one little step in seeing Korra in pleasure. _Open it_, his mind whispered.

He growled under his breath. He was so close.

He needed to see Korra before…

_Shit._

He grabbed the handle with trembling fingers, and it took much of his control to not yank the panel open, but to slide it slowly, until he could see enough through a small opening. He trembled and bit his lip; she was much louder now. He leaned down, and looked through the opening. Any misgivings he had about his actions had long ago been drowned in his desire.

He could hear the rustling of sheets, and soft breaths until…

Mako gasped. Korra was writhing under the sheet, panting, her hair splayed on the pillow. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, her body started undulating, the sheet rising and falling with her movement. Her hand was under the sheet, to where Mako could only assume was giving her much pleasure. The sheet only reached her waist, her bare chest exposed to the world, and Mako's prying eyes. He couldn't take his eyes of her rolling figure, as she gasped and moaned, her body rising faster and faster off the bed as her pleasure build. Each time her hips hit the bed, it would creak slightly, blending in with her soft moans.

Mako's legs had long ago given out; he kneeled on the floor, panting, in absolute awe of seeing Korra in pleasure. To see a person he cared about, and yet, admired, in passion was beyond anything he could imagine. To see Korra writhing as the pleasure built inside of her, to know that this was the same Korra that was so confident, independent, and tough, and yet also had a soft, sweet, _shy_ side; who was almost on the brink of release by her own hand, her body coated in sweat, her soft hair in disarray around her.

Korra was going faster now, the bed creaking along with her movements. Her panting grew into more moans, and Mako saw Korra spread her legs under the sheet to give her more pleasure. Mako was giving himself more pleasure along with Korra, his panting blending in with hers, as his release built. Korra was close, and so was he. They were so close, just a little bit more…

Pleasure so intense shot through him in waves; he cried out, shocked, as his body jerked of its own violation. His body shook violently as every single fiber of his being filled with intense fire that burned to his very core. The pleasure was absolutely delicious in every way, and his body shook with how good it felt. He vaguely heard Korra's cry of pleasure as she reached her peak, her voice sending a jolt through his already sensitive body.

Mako panted, and then looked up. Korra shook violently on the bed, the sheet almost revealing her completely. Her hands were now gripping the sides of the bed as she panted heavily, her eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. Mako never thought he would ever see Korra in such a state. To know that Korra was now feeling the same intense pleasure he felt moments before…

Mako shivered. Oh, what he would do to give her that pleasure. By his _own_ hand.

Mako sighed, and looked down at himself. The disgust he was feeling about his actions earlier came back with a vengeance, more a demon now than before. He had just spied on Korra, on a very private moment. _What had he done?_

Disgust and guilt battled within him as he looked back at Korra. She was very quiet now, as she lay on the bed after her release, enjoying the aftershocks. She let out a content sigh, her hands roaming her extra-sensitive body, lightly playing with her breasts. She looked toward him.

Her eyes met his.

Mako froze, shocked.

_No…No…She couldn't have…_

She smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now Mako who avoided Korra. Every time he saw her walking by, he would make up some excuse to get away, his face hot as Korra watched him with laughing eyes. She didn't seem angry that he watched her in her most private moment, but Mako had a feeling she did it all on purpose. She didn't seem the least bit humiliated, or embarrassed around him, unlike Mako who couldn't even speak when Korra was around. His humiliation was astounding, but it couldn't compare to his anger.

He was angry at Korra for pulling such a trick. She knew he was there the whole time. The fact that she had the guts to put on such an act astonished him. Sure, Korra was very rash, but he never thought she would go so far as to be indecent. He never thought Korra was such a person.

What happened to her shyness that night she confronted him in the moonlight, before she kissed him? Was that all an act, like what she pulled in her bedroom? Her shyness didn't seem like an act, but that didn't explain her actions in the bedroom. For someone who was too shy to kiss him, it seemed to have melted that night he spied on her. Mako couldn't understand her actions, or why she was doing all of this in the first place! It all seemed like one big play she was putting on to get under his skin. Well, she was sure doing a good job, because the anger was smothering deep in his core, ready to explode at any notice.

He had tried to talk to Korra, to give her a piece of his mind, but any time he looked into her eyes, his anger melted and his humiliation would come back full-force. He was angry at her, but he was angrier at himself. He knew what she was doing behind that panel, but his own lust gave way to rational thought. It seemed Korra was able to manipulate him by using an age-old tactic-his own lust. Mako was disgusted at himself, at the fact that she was able to control him in some way, by using something as indecent as his own desire.

But he was also disappointed at Korra's actions. Her actions made Mako think the worst of her. If she was willing to do this in front of Mako, who can say that she hadn't done this to other men? The thought was astonishing, and he felt guilty of even coming to such a conclusion about Korra, but every time he saw her smirk at his embarrassment, terrible words would fill his mind, ready to leave his lips. And he would feel the guilt rolling in his stomach, only to mix with his anger and humiliation. It wasn't a good combination, and the terrible words never left his mouth, only a squawk that would embarrass and anger him further. He would turn and run the other direction, as far away from Korra as possible, while he could practically feel her laughing thoughts at his retreating back. Mako usually did not run from confrontation, but he was also rational, and he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to confront Korra at those moments. Not when his emotions were in turmoil.

_So, when will I confront her?_ He thought while he leaned against a wooden pole, trying to catch his breath after running from Korra, again. He couldn't spend his whole life running away from Korra. He had to think things through. He needed a quiet room where he could sort out his thoughts, but that was hard on Air Temple Island, where there was always an acolyte nearby, or the airbender kids running around. And his room was out the question. If anyone knew he was hiding out in his room, and the sun was still out, Bolin, the kids, or an acolyte would be coming by with something for him to do, especially Bolin, who didn't seem to know the word "privacy." Mako tried to sort out his thoughts before he fell asleep at night, but any thoughts of Korra was dangerous when he was alone, relaxed, and wrapped in comfortable sheets, no matter how angry he was.

He sighed, and rubbed at his eyes in frustration. _What should I do?_

"Mako?"

Mako started at the softly spoken voice. He knew that voice. He looked up to see Asami standing before him, her green eyes looking at him questionably. Her long, dark hair blew in the wind, its lustrous locks surrounding her face. His breath caught, and he straightened himself, warmth pooling in his stomach. Even though they've ended their relationship on mutual grounds, Mako still found himself caught by Asami's beauty. It was what reeled him to her when they first met, and even now he found himself entranced by her green eyes and dark hair.

He groaned at his own thoughts. _Really, was he nothing more than a hormonal teenage boy?_ A brief flash of sweaty, dark skin and soft breaths in his mind had the warmth in his stomach to tingle through his limbs. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, more frustrated at himself than ever.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asami was reaching toward him, concern written across her face. Mako slapped her hand away and shook his head. He really didn't need her pity. He looked up to see her face twisted in hurt and confusion, and a hint of anger. Her green eyes were bright on him.

"Well, sorry for being concerned about a friend," she spat at him, her green eyes sharp. She turned away and stormed off toward the dormitories.

Mako groaned as he watched Asami's angry form. Usually he would go after her to apologize, but today he knew that his apology would only slide off her back. He acted like an idiot again, when she only wanted to comfort him, but he had to lash his own frustrations out at her.

He sighed and slid down the wooden pole, sitting on the ground with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes, hoping no one would bother him, the guilt eating away at him.

oooooo

Dinner that night was a painfully awkward affair, at least to Mako. He had to deal with both Korra's amused eyes and Asami's cold stares. Usually, Mako would leave the dinner table to avoid Korra, and sneak some foods from the kitchen later when Pema wasn't looking; but it seems that she has caught on to his plan for once he declared that he wasn't feeling well, and that he should forgo dinner, Pema threw a glare at him so sharp it rooted him in place.

"Now, Mako," she said with a sweet motherly smile, but her eyes glittered with anger, "you're a growing boy. You need to eat your food. Look at Bolin. He has no trouble eating his dinner." She looked at Bolin, the anger vanishing from her eyes. Bolin had eaten all his food and was trying to steal from Korra. When Pema looked his way, Bolin snatched his hand away from Korra's food with a sheepish grin.

"Your food is delicious Mrs. Pema," Bolin said with a large grin, rubbing at his stomach. "I can't get enough of it!"

"It seems like you can't." Pema said with a laugh, "I'll get you some more."

Asami stood from the table eagerly. Her bowls were already empty. "I'll help Pema. I'm finished."

Asami followed Pema from the room, and as she passed Mako, he smelt her faint flowery perfume. He watched as she left the room, his guilt causing his stomach to clench. He really couldn't eat with his stomach in such a mess. Mako picked at his food, and looked at Korra from across the table. She was in deep conversation with Tenzin about the affairs in Republic City. Mako would usually be interested in the conversation, but at the moment, his own thoughts were on the woman across from him than on Republic City.

Mako needed to talk to Korra about the whole mess going on between them, but even now the very thought brought heat to his cheeks. The anger he felt toward Korra was there, simmering below the embarrassment that was starting to build inside of him. Why was he so embarrassed? Korra did it all on purpose. _She_ should be embarrassed, not him! She was the one who started the whole mess.

Mako angrily stirred his rice, and let out a frustrated sigh. He really shouldn't let Korra get to him. Right now, he needed to finish his dinner before Pema caught him. He looked toward the kitchen. They had been in the kitchen for a while, how long did it take to get the food?

He looked at Korra again. She had finished her food and was starting to rise. "I'm going to train. Who wants to join me?" For some reason she looked at him, her blue eyes challenging.

Anger exploded inside him, overriding any embarrassment he had around her, as well as any rational thought. The idea that he could burn his anger on Korra, and in a way he understood, was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Korra was good, a very strong and capable fighter, but Mako knew how to stand his ground. He knew Korra's weaknesses, and he couldn't wait to exploit them. He wanted to see her frustrated with him for once.

"I'll go," he declared, standing up from the table, his food forgotten.

That was when Pema and Asami decided to return, more food in their hands. "All right, more food," Bolin exclaimed, excited.

"And where are you going, young man?" Pema said. "You haven't finished eating your food yet."

"I'll meet you outside," Korra said, her lips curving ever so slightly at his expense. Mako's anger burned even further as she stepped outside. He sat back down and grabbed one of his bowls, angrily shoving the food in his mouth. Pema raised her eyebrows at him, and let out a frustrated sigh at his behavior. Asami just shook her head.

ooooo

He barely had time to step into the training grounds when Korra swung her hands into an arc, hot fire blazing towards him. Mako rolled, hitting the ground hard as the fire rolled over him. He kicked his own fire toward Korra, however, she had already moved behind him, fire blazing at her fingertips. Mako only had time erect a thin barrier of fire around him before the small fire from her fingertips erupted into a blazing inferno. She aimed the blaze right at him, hitting his barrier head-on. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he felt his thin barrier beginning to unravel from the sheer force of her power.

She was strong, insanely so. Mako began to wonder if she had held her full potential from him when they had trained together before. He always had a suspicion that she held back when she trained considering she rarely used anything powerful enough to knock him out. Having an awareness of her potential, and actually having it confirmed was not doing him any favors. The heat from her fire mixing with his barrier was enough to scorch his skin. He could feel the barrier weakening, and Mako knew he had to do something to deflect her continuous fire. He really didn't want to know what would happen when the barrier broke.

He gritted his teeth, trying to gather all the heat inside him to the very center of his body. The only option he could think of was to use fire against fire. He needed to build a blaze strong enough to deflect her attack back at her. He knew he could build a fire strong enough to deflect her attack, but holding the barrier was already using a lot of the heat inside his body. He needed another source of heat.

The sun was high in the sky; in a couple of hours it would soon leave. But for now, its heat rained down on him, and he soaked it up greedily, mixing its warmth with his internal heat. The blaze in the center of his body grew until he could feel the heat in his very limbs, stronger than Korra's fire. He knew now that he can deflect her attack. He held his breath as he shaped the heat, getting it ready. He breathed out, and as he did so, the barrier dropped and the heat inside of him cut through Korra's fire and blasted her a few feet away.

Korra landed in a heap on the ground. She rolled over with a groan and was back on her feet, eyes blazing, a cocky smirk forming. Mako stared at her. It took most of his energy and heat to deflect that attack, and it seemed to barely graze her!

He breathed in, gathering as much of the sun's rays as he could. The heat burned inside him, warning him to take in the sun's energy at slower pace. It wouldn't do any good if he burned himself.

Korra had a huge advantage. She could bend three elements. If she ever ran out of heat, she could always use a different element, most likely earthbending. Mako had to take it easy now, only using his fire when necessary.

But he also had an advantage against Korra. He had more patience. All he had to do was dodge her attacks, and to make sure she didn't spring any surprises on him. He had to keep his eyes on her. Eventually, she would grow tire of his dodging, and her impatience can make her irritable. By then, his fire would be strong enough to subdue her. He had to use Korra's weakness against her. She couldn't get the best of him.

But that plan was shot down when Korra threw a strong blaze at him. Mako barely dodged out of the way, his shock almost rooting him to the ground. The heat was almost inches from his face, burning his cheek, as he flipped to the side. _She can still firebend, after that long spectacle?_

He stared at her, waiting for her next attack. His heart beat erratically in his chest from all the surprises she kept springing on him, causing him to breathe unevenly, making it harder for him to gather heat. He needed to stay calm, despite her advantages. It seemed that Korra still had a lot of fire inside her. She definitely had a large advantage against him, but he couldn't allow it to discourage him.

Korra cocked her head at him. "What happened to all that rage you had at dinner? Did it just disappear?" Her eyes were a blue fire against him. "Come on! I know you want a piece me, right?"

Mako stared. _What did she mean by that?_

Korra rolled her eyes, and snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "Do you think I didn't notice? You've been coming at me all in a huff lately, like you have some beef against me, and then the moment you look at me you turn into a blushing virgin."

Mako gaped at her, the fight long gone from his mind. The fire he had been gathering inside him scorched and seemed to travel to his cheeks and neck, causing his body to sweat. He wiped his hands against his pants nervously as that night flashed in his mind, her sculpted body laid bare before his eyes. Even now, her clothes clung to her, sweat rolling of her body. Her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took, and Mako found that he couldn't take his eyes away. The fire inside of him burned until he felt that he would combust.

"See? You're doing it again." She laughed, and then frowned at him. "Wait. Are you a virgin?"

The question barely grazed his mind. He shook his head and licked his lips, tasting the salty sweat gathered there. "You seem to be taking it well," he said, his voice shook slightly, with anger, or maybe something else, something he didn't want to acknowledge.

Korra inclined her head, arms crossed. "What do you mean 'taking it well'?"

The anger inside of him burned. Mako knew that he could use his burning anger for fuel, but now was not the time to lash at Korra. He had to take this opportunity to find out the truth from her. Although the humiliation and guilt from the night caused his cheeks to burn and his stomach to churn, the anger steadied him, gave him courage to continue his questioning. He had to know why Korra did what she did that night.

"You don't seem the least embarrassed from your actions." Mako tried to keep his voice steady, but it still shook slightly.

"What actions?" Korra said with a huff, exasperated. "If you mean my surprise attack, then you should have seen it coming. I'm not going to hold your hand while training."

"You know what I mean," Mako snapped. So much for control. "That night. What I saw you did in that room—" Mako felt his humiliation rise, the guilt churning his stomach, as that night flashed in his mind. It didn't help that Korra didn't seem the least bit phased, a frown marring her features, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Is that why you've been angry for the last few days? What I did was perfectly normal. Why are you making a big deal out of it?"

Mako gaped at her. Perfectly _normal_? He couldn't believe her audacity! Mako wouldn't describe those actions as normal.

"You—" He coughed, his anger causing his throat to constrict. "What you did was indecent."

"No, what you did, Mako, was indecent." Korra's eyes glittered. "You were the one spying on me!"

"Don't give me that. You knew I was watching."

Korra stared at him, her cheeks turning pink. She looked away from him. "All right, I admit it. I knew you were there."

"Why?"

Korra shrugged, her eyes looking over his shoulder. To Mako's shock, he noticed her cheeks reddening further. It seemed like her embarrassment was starting to show. Was she trying to put up a tough front earlier? And was it now starting to crack?

"I don't really know. I think—" She took a deep breath. "I think I wanted to see your reaction." She continued. "I wanted to see what you would have done."

She looked at him now, her blue eyes bright. It reminded him of the Korra he saw that night when she kissed him in the moonlight-the shy, _vulnerable_ Korra. Mako's breath caught in his throat.

But it was ruined when a smirk crossed her face. Her cheeks were still bright red, but her eyes glittered with mischief. "I have to admit, you surprised me Mako. I wasn't expecting such a show from you."

_What?_

Mako watched, shocked, as her smirk widened further. "You always seem so in control of yourself. What happened?"

_Was she watching me the whole time? Impossible!_

Mako stood there, staring at her, in a state of shock.

"I admit it; I did it all on purpose. I wanted you to be embarrassed, but I never thought you'd stay and _spy_ on me." Korra walked closer to him, until she was only a couple of inches away; he could see the sweat clearly now, glistening on her skin. He watched a pebble of moisture run down her cheek, curving along her neck, until it disappeared beneath her shirt.

Mako could feel his cheeks heating, at his own thoughts, and the fact that Korra was watching him that night, like he was watching her. He was not sure why the idea never crossed his mind. She couldn't have seen much since he was behind the panel, but Korra seemed to have known what he was doing.

"I was expecting you to leave, and to see your embarrassing face the next morning. But when I saw your outline through the panel, and what it was doing—" She stopped, her breath coming out in shaky sigh. "And then the crack in the panel…"

She breathed heavily. She was only inches away now, her eyes bright. But Mako's mind was not on her closeness, but on the absolute mortification that she did see everything. A part of him knew that this was the price he paid for spying on her, but another part of him noticed her shaky, heavy breathing, her red cheeks, and bright eyes. She was not unaffected by him. She became just as aroused by his actions as he did with hers.

She lowered her eyes from his, her long lashes quivering. She gave out a soft sigh. "All of this got out-of-hand. I didn't mean for all this to happen." She jumped back and got into a fighting stance. "So give me all you got Mako. Don't hold back! I deserve any beating you can throw at me. But just know that you have to work at it. I'm not giving you an easy pass."


	4. Chapter 4

Korra threw a fireball at him.

"Wait," he said, deflecting her attack without effort. That attack didn't have much heat. "I still don't understand why you did that in the first place."

"Come on Mako," she said, slightly irritated. "I did it to embarrass you. But I went too far. We both went too far."

"That's an extreme method you pulled to embarrass me."

"I know that, you idiot. It was stupid of me, I know. I acted without thinking, like you always claimed. But you can't deny that you also acted without much thought to the consequences. You can't deny that Mako. That's why I was surprised. Who would have thought Mr. Rational did something very irrational? So, why did you do it Mako? I would have thought you wouldn't ever want to see me in such a situation. That was what I was counting on. I was hoping to disgust you, to embarrass you, to see you running, shocked, that you saw tough, tomboyish Korra masturbating." Korra winced.

"It was revenge. I wanted to get back at you for what you did to me. You disregarded my feelings Mako. Crushed it under your shoes without thought or care; or at least that is what my pain-filled heart told me. It wanted revenge. When I visited you in your room that night, I wanted to tell you exactly what I was feeling. I wanted you to know how much you had hurt me. I was going to be honest; I was hoping to talk it out. But I acted like a total idiot. Seeing you without a shirt…well…" Korra blushed.

"I didn't really know what I was doing. I knew what I wanted to say, but trying to say it was a different matter. I wanted you to like me, to see me as something more than a tomboyish girl. But I couldn't say what I wanted to say. I was really embarrassed at myself. I kept thinking I was acting like a spoiled brat, whining because I couldn't get what I wanted. And then you continued to look at me like I was an idiot, well…let's just say I got really angry. At you, but more at myself. That was why I ignored you the next day. I wanted you to seek me out. I wanted my revenge on you. I wanted to shock you. But what happened was not what I predicted."

She stopped and took a deep breath. "I should have stopped when I realized what was happening. But I couldn't stop." She looked at him, her eyes dark. "I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. And it seemed you couldn't stop either, Mako. Why is that?"

Mako stood there, stunned that he finally had the explanation he needed from her. But now she wanted an explanation from him, one that irritated him. How could he answer that question, when he truly didn't know? He knew he wasn't thinking that night, that he allowed his libido to control his actions. But how can any man faced with the same situation not become heated at such a sight?

Mako was disgusted at his actions, but a part of him knew that seeing an aroused Korra would undo any man. What Korra was hoping, or hinting at couldn't be true. He liked Korra. _A lot_. But their personalities clashed too much. They were so different. Their relationship would end before it even started. And he would be hurting Korra even worse. It was better if they remained friends. Just because his hormones controlled him when he was near her naked flesh didn't mean they were compatible. He couldn't fathom why Korra didn't understand that.

"Whatever you're specifying is not true," he said.

Korra bristled, blue eyes glinting, "I'm not specifying anything."

"You're thinking it." He whispered. "Korra, I may be 'Mr. Rational' as you point out, but I'm also a man." Mako's cheeks burned. "I hate to admit it, but I was not thinking. How could I when I saw you in such a state? You may be tomboyish, a little rough, but you're still a woman." He looked down at her well-endowed figure and swallowed. "That was an idiotic plan. You did embarrass and shock me, but you should be more ashamed at your actions. Going to such an extreme; that was stupid."

"Like I said, I know it was stupid. You don't have to throw my words back at me," she hissed. Her eyes were narrowed, her mouth in a pout. It was the look she wore whenever she was faced with a bully, or someone she very much wanted to punch across the island.

Mako started, apprehensive; he didn't like that look. He looked behind him, in hopes that someone was there. But there was no one else in the training grounds.

Korra went back into a fighting stance. "All right, enough talk. You're right. It was idiotic plan. That's why I'm giving you the chance to take revenge on me. I don't want you to hold back. But just know that I'm taking my revenge on you as well. The proper way. We might as well hit two birds with one stone, right? You're angry at what I did that night, and I'm angry at your very existence. Everything you have done now, and in the past, is pissing me off; as well the fact that you're lying to me and yourself. So come on!"

Mako didn't like where any of this was going. "Revenge is never the answer Korra. I can't help how I feel." He looked to the side, running a hand through his hair. "I can't force myself to like you. That is unfair to you."

Korra just shook her head at him. "I don't need to force anything. All I need to do is knock some sense into you."

She threw a fireball at him, which he deflected. She continued to rain balls of fire at him, but Mako had no trouble deflecting each one, sending them scattering across the training grounds. They continued like this for some time, Korra sending arcs of fire toward Mako, and Mako deflecting each attack.

Now that he knew her reason for this fight, he didn't want this to continue. He hoped that avoiding her attacks would eventually tire her out, and that she would discontinue this madness. He was angry for what she did to extract revenge on him, but her reasons kicked the fight out of him. If he accepted her bait, and acted on his own anger, he would be stooping to her level. He didn't want that, and Korra needed to see reason. If she continued her line of attack, when would she discontinue? Would she ever be satisfied with her revenge? Her petty attitude disappointed Mako greatly, but a small part of his mind whispered that he wanted this too. He wanted to punish Korra for her actions. But that line of thought was what got him in trouble in the first place. It was what rooted him in place when he watched Korra pleasure herself, and then he joined in. He couldn't allow it to take over.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance as Korra continue to rain fire down on him. Her attacks were becoming more powerful, but he could see her frustration in the line around her eyes, and the frown contorting her face, as he continued to avoid her attack. This is what Mako was hoping for. Once she became irritated, she would use up her power and energy trying to hit him with sheer force. A terrible strategy, but when Korra was angry, she doesn't think her attacks through. Mako was counting on her lack of forethought, so that he could subdue her.

They continued this dance for some time until Korra's frustration finally took over. Her attacks became more powerful, and at times she would bend the ground beneath Mako's feet. He anticipated this attack, however, and flipped aside before the earth could throw him off course. She continued to fire and earthbend, but her energy was starting to tire out, her movements slower than usual. This was the opportunity Mako was looking for. Once Korra showed an opening, he had to take her down. He gathered the eternal heat in his body, forming it into a blazing ball at his center, ready to strike at the best opportunity.

Korra flipped a couple times away from him, breathless. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you want this? Weren't you angry at me? This is the best time to take your anger out on me. So stop playing around and attack. Don't you think I deserve whatever you can dish out?"

Mako ignored her, watching as she bent some earth from the ground and threw it at him. He flipped and dodged each rock, waiting for an opening the entire time. _Come on_, he thought. _She's got to be tired_. He was starting to tire greatly.

When she again started to bend the earth, he decided to go ahead and act. It wasn't the best opportunity, but if he didn't do anything now, he would eventually tire out before Korra, and she would subdue him. Breathing in, he used the fire in him as a jet to blast him toward Korra. He swirled around her before she realized that he even moved, and used the fire to knock her to the ground. Before she could get up, he pounced on her legs, his own restraining her arms. He looked down at her, breathing hard, amazed he was able to pull it off.

Korra was still under him. She didn't do anything to throw him off; she just laid there, catching her breath. Her face was uncomfortably touching the ground. She turned it to the side, and rested her cheek on the dirt. "You got me. What are you going to do now?"

He looked down at her, at her tight-fitting shirt, her sweat-slick skin, and her hair that stuck to her neck. A long neck bared before his eyes, the skin a tantalizing sight. Mako breathed in deeply, his heart beating erratically. He could feel the heat returning to his limbs, and somewhere it didn't need to go, that was pressed against Korra's ass. He let out a shuddering breath, realizing the position he was in. What made him think this was a good idea? Oh, that's right; he wanted to talk some sense into Korra. But now, he thought he should see reason, for this was a terrible idea. Maybe he should have knocked her out.

He took another breath, smelling earth and grass, and a soft, sweet smell that he knew was coming from Korra. It was like the faint smell of flowers in a breeze, and he knew it was a part of Korra's natural scent. Curious, he bent closer to her hair and skin and took another whiff. Closing his eyes, the potent smell entered his blood and traveled through his body in a tingle of warmth. Mako knew he should stop, that this was too dangerous. Didn't he want to avoid a situation such as this? But the demon known as a libido ignored his reasoning, and he took another whiff, her scent more potent than anything he had smelt.

He leaned down again, his mouth inches from her neck, his breath causing the hairs to stir on her skin. He could see the sweat on the skin of her neck, and he had the unbearable urge to taste that sweat, to taste something undeniably Korra. The thought of Korra's salty sweat on his tongue caused his lower body to heat up in the most delicious way, and his stomach to drop in disgust at his thoughts.

_Seriously, why do I want to taste sweat?_ Even as the thought crossed his mind, his eyes followed a trail of her sweat as it traveled down her skin, and into the tight-fitting shirt clinging to her body. He groaned, his breath coming out a little unevenly, as his hand rubbed lightly at her neck. Her skin was a hot brand against his fingers, slightly wet from her perspiration. Korra was deathly still under him.

He rubbed her neck a little more, loving the feel of her soft, wet skin. Korra didn't say anything, remaining still, but her breath came out slightly uneven as he caressed her neck. He watched a bead of perspiration slide down her skin, and he allowed his fingers to gather the liquid. He raised his fingers to his eyes, watching the light play on the liquid's surface. Hesitantly, he brought his finger to his lips, the curiosity inside of him ruling his rational brain that screamed, _"What are you doing!"_

His mouth closed around his finger, his tongue rubbing against the tip to taste the liquid, but all he could taste was his skin. Mako groaned in frustration, irritated that he couldn't taste Korra. Breathing heavily, he shifted slightly on her legs so he could lean down easily. His fingers grazed the nape of her neck, into her soft hair, until his hand closed around her bound hair. Tugging her hair, he bended her head down slightly, so he could expose more of her skin. Korra didn't resist, allowing him to bare more of her neck to his prying eyes, her skin slick with sweat.

Korra stiffened under him as his lips lightly grazed her neck. "What are you-?"

She couldn't continue as a cry escaped her lips. Mako's tongue traveled up her neck, tasting the salty sweat on her skin. One of his hands was still in her hair, holding her head down as he licked up her neck, followed by slight nips of his teeth. Another hand came up to massage the skin that wasn't occupied with his tongue. It was too much for Korra, who began to shake as the warm pleasure tore through her body.

Having Korra shake from pleasure beneath him as he tasted her salty skin had Mako in a state of rapture. Each gasp of pleasure from her sent tingles of heat through his body. His confidence soared at the thought that he had such a beautiful and strong woman under him, body shaking with desire from his _own_ hands and lips. He kissed up the side of her neck, his lips barely touching her skin, until he reached her ear. He took a lobe into his mouth, sucking on it. Korra squeaked underneath him, her eyes widening in shock, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment and pleasure. Her eyes closed slightly when Mako touched a sensitive part in her neck, her body trembling from the dual sensations.

Now bold with her shaking beneath him, he breathed into her ear, "What do you think I should do now, Korra? How should I punish you? That's what you want me to do, isn't it?"

"Um…"

"Should I continue until you writhe and scream in pleasure? Or should I..?"

Mako kissed that sensitive spot on her neck, then bit lightly down on the same spot, tasting her warm skin. Korra yelped in shock. "What the fuck? Mako-?"

She hissed when he soothed her skin with his tongue, then he bit down again on the same spot. He continued with the same process all around her neck, even as she started cursing at him, her hips rising, trying to throw him off. Mako paid her no attention. Her half-hearted attempts at throwing him off were laughable. If she really wanted him to stop, she could have thrown him off long ago.

He continued up and down her neck, enjoying the feel of her skin against his lips and tongue, the feel of her body beneath him, the softness of her hair as he ran his fingers through it. Korra gave up on dislodging him, panting, cheeks a rosy red.

Mako's body was beyond hot now with desire. He wanted much more. He wanted to see Korra in as much pleasure as he saw her that night when she gave pleasure to herself. Her reaction now was mild compared to that night, and he wanted to see more. He wanted to see Korra writhe underneath him, her body seeking his for attention. He wanted her to ask him for more.

Mako sat up, breathing hard, his head dizzy with his own heated desire. Korra sat panting beneath him, her chest heaving up and down underneath his hands, face red. She turned her head to the side, but she couldn't see much of him on top of her. She gave an unsteady laugh. "I didn't think you would've done something like that. Who knew you had it in you?"

Mako stilled. _What?_

"You were the one asking for it," he said.

"I was asking for a beating. Not _this_."

"I didn't hear any complaints."

Korra raised a brow. "No complaints? I was trying to throw you off the whole time. Your legs are crushing my arms."

"What are you talking about? My legs are barely holding your arms down. You could have thrown me off."

"Mako. You are heavy."

"And you're the strongest person I know. Don't give me such excuses. You wanted this."

"I didn't want this. You have every right to be angry at me, to punish me, to seek revenge on me. But not _this_. It would only complicate matters."

_Complicate matters? _

"I think it's too late for that," he said.

Korra was silent for a moment, her breath harsh. "You may be right."

And then, to his horror, she shifted under him, pressing her ass against him. A jolt of pleasure so intense shot through him, tingling through his very limbs. He cried out, shocked. He didn't have time to process what had happen, for Korra kept pressing against him, sending more and more pleasure through his body, centered at his core; at the very spot where Korra's firm ass was rubbing against.

"How do you think I felt feeling _this_?" She whispered. "Is this because of me?"

Mako's hands gripped her hips. He had to stop this, before it went too far. But instead of holding her down, he only aided her movements, his fingers tight on her. It would most likely leave bruises on her, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not when she was responsible for this hot, delicious, pleasure running through his veins. His body was too hot now to contain the fire that was building inside him, a fire he knew would explode any moment. Panting, he held her down, to stop her movements.

He continued to rub himself harshly against her, through her loose clothing. Korra yelped in shock, her body shaking fiercely. He groaned at the delicious friction, panting, close to the edge. Oh, he was so close. He could feel the delightful heat building, and building, until it almost hurt. He didn't pay any attention to the shock pants from Korra beneath him, his mind clouded with desire. Faster and faster he continued, until he almost felt as if he would fall off an edge, into an abyss of pleasure.

He thrust harder and harder against Korra, until her own body pressed fully against the ground, her core rubbing against the hard earth. Korra cried out, her breathing harsh, her blue eyes dark with desire. Seeing this, Mako continued to grind harshly against her, giving her the friction she needed, her body continuing to move against the hard ground. It didn't take much before Korra was shuddering beneath him, her body jerking violently, almost uprooting him. He held her down tightly, continuing to rub against her harder and harder, until it almost hurt, Mako keening from the friction.

Korra was panting beneath him, trembling from the aftershocks. She turned her head to the side with a groan. "Mako," she whispered.

Mako looked down at her, at her muscular back, its shirt leaving nothing to the imagination; at the curve of her beautiful neck, up to her soft hair that stuck to her cheeks and neck. She was so beautiful, strong, smart, and one of the bravest people he had ever met. He had this wild woman underneath him, breathless from the pleasure _he_ had given her.

He leaned down with a groan, and bit at the spot on her neck that gave her so much pleasure, and grinded harshly against her, causing her body to slam into the ground. Korra yelped in surprise. He continued this a few times, thrusting against her ass, causing her core to grind against the ground, while he bit and licked at that one spot on her neck. He was almost there. He was so close. Just a little bit more…

Korra screamed, her body jerking, her eyes widening in shock as her second orgasm tore through her. She screamed again, her body shuddering, her hips jerking so much it almost threw him off. Her reaction was so violent and shocking, it penetrated his pleasure-filled brain, and he let go of her, stunned. She curled herself into a ball, shaking. It was as if she was in severe pain.

Mako sat on the ground in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. He licked his lips, ignoring his aroused state that screamed at him to finish what it started. His stomach dropped in disgust at his actions, the guilt eating at him. Did Korra even want this?

He stood up on shaking legs and walked toward Korra, who was lying on the ground, staring at the sky, gasping. Her hair laid around her, almost out of their ties, her breasts moving up and down with her breathing. She didn't look at him as he came up to her.

"Korra," he winced at his trembling voice. "Korra, look, I'm—"

He didn't get to finish.

His back was slammed against the ground, pain shooting through his body at the impact. Korra was on top of him, hissing, her darken eyes wild. Before he knew what was happening, she pulled his legs apart, and started thrusting severely against him, her core grinding against his own. Mako cried out, shocked at her actions, the pleasure tearing through his body once more, clouding his thoughts.

Korra panted and moaned above him, her mouth dark and wet from her arousal, slightly parted at the wonderful heat tearing through her body. Mako found himself staring at that mouth, wanting a taste of it. He would give anything to taste her at the moment, when she is so wild above him, filled with the warmth of pleasure. His own pleasure was building up, threatening to release at any moment.

Korra was beyond herself now. She grinded against him wildly, causing his hips to hit the ground, pain shooting through his spin. But it couldn't compare to the pleasure she was giving him, the warmth building and building until he thought it would burst. He looked up at Korra, at her sweaty skin, her flushed face, her dark eyes, and full lips. Her breasts bounced up and down with her movements, her arousal causing the nipples to harden, straining against her shirt.

She saw where he was looking, and chuckling between pants, grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. She squeezed his hand, and he could feel the hard nipple between his palm, through her shirt. She let go of his hand, and he squeezed her breast again, and started rubbing her nipple with his thumb. Korra moaned, her head falling back, her hips jerking erratically.

Mako couldn't help it; his own hips started to meet against her own, doubling the friction. Korra keened between her teeth, her eyelids fluttering from the pleasure. "Oh, Mako," she whispered.

"Oh," she groaned as he grabbed her hips and grinded his own against hers in a circular motion. He pressed himself harder and harder, rolling his hips against hers. He grabbed one of her breast, playing with a nipple, while his mouth closed around the other, biting through the material. Korra cried out, her body shaking. She was very close.

Mako shifted their positions; with Korra back on the ground and him on top. He held her down and grinded so hard against her, he knew their hips would bruise. Pain mixed in with the pleasure shooting through his body, and it was a heady feeling. He did it again and again, loving the friction, the intoxicating feeling of pain and pleasure. Korra's eyes were wide and staring at the expansive sky, her aroused, darken lips slightly open in shock. Staring at those gorgeous lips, Mako took this chance to act upon an earlier craving, and leaned down to swipe his tongue against her swollen lips. Grinding against her so hard that pain shot through him in terrible waves, mixing in with the pleasurable warmth, he took her bottom lip and bit it, adding it to her own pain.

Korra cried out, eyes rolling as shocking pleasure tore through her in giant waves. She jerked, her hips slamming against his, enough for his orgasm to hit him, causing his body to shake uncontrollably. Pain and pleasure tore through him, until he was gasping and panting, his mind nothing more than a white haze as the delicious pleasure consumed him.

He became aware of a hand running through his sweat-soaked hair, of something soft pressing against his lips. His body was still shaking from the aftershocks, but his mind was clearing. Korra had her arms around him, holding him close to her body. Her cheeks were flushed from their activities, her eyes still dark from the intense pleasure she had received. Her lips were still dark and swollen, and Mako groaned as she licked them in nervousness.

"I can't believe we did that," she said, her eyes looking around her.

Mako stared at her.

She let go of him and looked down. "I mean, we're still outside. Anyone could have seen us. And—" She gulped, her cheeks reddening further, causing her to look even more debauched than she already was.

Mako didn't care what she had to say. He needed more of her.

He stroked her face, one of his hands grabbing the hairs at the nape of her neck, still wet with her sweat. He guided her lips toward his; his breath ragged at the thought he can taste her again, that he could feel her body against his again. Her eyes widen in shock as he slammed his mouth against hers, his tongue swiping her lips, his fingers massaging her neck.

He felt Korra resisting. Annoyed, he bit her lip, and she cried out, opening her mouth for his tongue, allowing him to taste her. One of his arms circled around her waist, and he brought her closer, wanting to feel her body against his.

But before he could mold his body against hers, he felt something sharp against his tongue. Crying out, he jerked away from Korra, his tongue burning. She flipped away from him, panting.

Mako watched her, his heart numb, his limbs heavy as Korra's eyes burned into him. "We shouldn't be doing this Mako. Remember? You don't have any feelings for me." Korra turned and ran toward the dining hall, her body shaking.

Mako stood there in shock, his mind blank. A part of him didn't want to acknowledge what had happened. He looked at his disheveled appearance, and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. His body was still flushed from the pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily, no one saw them, at least as far as Mako was aware. When he came in for breakfast that morning, he didn't see any snickering or side glances. He looked toward the children-Jinora was reading a book, Ikki was chatting beside Bolin who stared at her in awe, and Meelo was riding an air scooter around the dining hall. No one looked at him as he sat beside Bolin and waited for the food to be served. The atmosphere felt too normal. Almost surreal. It was as if yesterday's events hadn't happened.

Mako wished it hadn't happened. He could almost believe it if his hips weren't so sore, evidence from his appalling activates. As well the tiredness that weighed him down from lack of sleep and the actions he continued throughout the night, his body nothing more than a hot mess of desire. He was still sensitive, even now.

Mako sighed in frustration, and rubbed his aching eyes. When will this nightmare end?

Asami sat across from him, a small smile forming on her face as she watched Bolin and Ikki's antics. Her dark hair shined from the sunlight pouring through the windows and her green eyes sparkled with laughter. She was happier today, her cold and angry expression gone from yesterday. Feeling someone watching her, she turned, her eyes meeting his. His stomach churned when he saw concern flittering across her gaze. Concern for him, he knew. Something he didn't deserve.

Mako sometimes wondered why he broke up with her in the first place. It was a knee-jerk reaction, caused by his panicked mind when Korra confessed her feelings for him. It left him confused. He was already dating an amazing woman, and yet, he couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw Korra's crestfallen face when he rejected her. It all went downhill from there, from Bolin asking Korra out and his jealousy, which all lead up to the kiss. In the end, he spilled it all out to Asami in his confusion and she decided it would be best to remain friends until he sorted out his feelings. Mako agreed.

But he was no closer to understanding his feelings than he was then. In fact, it seemed to have taken a turn for the worse in every way possible. He just couldn't understand what was happening with him.

He wasn't unfamiliar with desire. There was always the occasional woman that would catch his eye, and he couldn't forget Asami. He enjoyed kissing Asami and holding her close to him and smelling her perfume. There were even times when he wondered what it was like to lay with a woman, and he occasionally thought Asami might be the one.

But Asami didn't make him feel so heated, as if he would die if he couldn't have her. She didn't make his body burn with uncontrollable desire that almost consumed him. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent, and a very strong woman. So was Korra. So why did he feel such a burning desire for Korra, and not Asami? He never was attracted to Korra before. It wasn't that Korra wasn't pretty, it's just…

He remembered when he first met Asami, how beautiful her hair looked in the sunlight as it surrounded her face, blowing in the wind. He could barely speak at first; that was how shocked he was! He was definitely struck, quite literally and figuratively. Asami's beauty was so fine and elegant, how could he not be attracted to her? She was so different from Korra, who was so fierce and wild and strong, with an athletic body that showed off her incredible muscles.

And yet it was Korra that made his body tremble with a horrifying desire that consumed him and had him quenching it over and over again last night. He wasn't attracted to Korra before. But he was now, after he had a taste of her.

Was lust all he felt for Korra?

That couldn't be true, could it?

Mako sighed; irritated at everything that was happening.

"Did you get any sleep? You look exhausted."

Mako started. Asami was watching him with concerned eyes. He looked away from her, his chest heavy. Maybe it was a good thing that they had broken up.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, his stomach dropping. He ran a hand through his hair. "I have a lot on my mind."

Asami nodded, her face solemn, the laughter in her eyes disappearing. "I know what you mean." She sighed. "I have a hard time sleeping too. There is so much happening right now. It's crazy."

"Yeah," he said, chest tightening. Asami's eyes were hollow. It was the look she always had when she thought about her father. Mako couldn't believe he was worrying over something as petty as his own lust when Asami was dealing with such larger matters. And he hadn't apologized for his behavior yesterday.

He was being ridiculous. He couldn't even be called a friend.

His chest tightened until it almost hurt. He swallowed hard and reached his hand across the table to cover hers. She looked up, startled, a questioning look in her eyes.

Mako squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

Asami looked slightly taken aback. But then her lips lifted in a smile and she squeezed his hand back. "I know," she said. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday. I was a real idiot."

"Yes, you were," she said, untangling her hand from his. "But I forgive you."

Mako smiled. He felt lighter, as if something heavy was lifted from his shoulders. He noticed the smile brightening her eyes and he wondered if he could repair their relationship, if they could start going out again. He really did care about Asami.

"A welcoming party?" A voice said loudly to his left.

Mako looked up to see Pema placing breakfast on the table with help from the acolytes; she was standing just over Korra who sat next to Tenzin. Mako's breath caught in his throat, stomach clenching. He was not prepared to see her.

But Korra didn't look his way when Pema placed food in front of her. Her eyes were trained only on Tenzin.

"Yes," Tenzin said. "The council is holding a welcoming party for the United Forces in a couple of days. General Iroh sent an invite to you specifically. I received it last night."

"I see."

"Can we go?" Bolin asked in excitement.

"Well, now, you see—"

"Come now, Tenzin." Pema sat beside him at the table, a small smile on her face. "I don't see why you can't invite the rest of them. I'm pretty sure they would like to go with Korra. Right?" She looked toward Asami and Mako.

Mako was about to answer when his throat constricted. Korra was looking this way, her face expressionless. She avoided his eyes.

"That sounds like fun." Asami said. She was running a hand through her hair, and then she shook it off her shoulders. "Right, Mako?"

Mako looked into her open green eyes and nodded. He couldn't speak; the guilt and humiliation was too much.

She had no idea what he had done.

00000

Asami asked if he wanted a walk after breakfast. "You could use some fresh air."

Mako agreed. He really could use fresh air. The dining hall was too constricted, made by his conflicting emotions. He couldn't help but sneak glances at Korra as he stirred his breakfast, noticing the dark lines under her eyes. Those dark lines were because of him, from what he had done to her yesterday. He was truly the worst, especially when he couldn't help but notice how big and expressive her eyes were, or how a lock of her hair fell gently in her face. She kept trying to brush it away, but it would always fall back. Mako had the insane urge to tuck that lock away, and to run his fingers through her hair. He remembered how soft it felt when she was beneath him as he pleasured her. His hands trembled with that desire in mind, and he sighed while looking down at his meal.

He couldn't eat, not with his stomach in such a mess. It seemed like he couldn't lately. He gave his food to Bolin, hoping that Pema wasn't looking at them. Bolin all too eagerly ate the food.

The air was chilly, but nothing he couldn't handle when he stepped outside the dining hall. Asami didn't seem effected by the weather either as they made their way around the island. She talked about racing and her home life, avoiding anything of her father, as they walked toward the pavilion that faced the ocean. Mako had no idea that this pavilion existed.

"I'm not sure many people know about it," Asami said with a smile. "It's a great place to go when you just want to get away from everything."

It was cooler with the breeze ruffling his hair and scarf. Asami's hair blew around her face as she leaned against a wooden beam; her green eyes watching the rolling waves crash into the cliff below. Republic City was laid out in its full glory toward the horizon.

Asami sighed softly as she looked at the city. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Mako studied the tall buildings and air ships that made up the city. He wouldn't call it beautiful but it was awe-inspiring. He leaned against the beam next to her with his hands in his pocket. The cold breeze was chilling his fingers. "It is amazing," he said.

"I agree," she said with a soft smile. They studied the city in silence, enjoying each other's company. Mako relaxed against the beam, appreciating the cool breeze and salty air. He really needed this.

Asami shifted beside him, her face contorting into a frown, arms crossed over her chest. "I can't believe a tyrant is trying to take over the city with such awful methods. And that my father is supporting him." She shook her head in disgust.

Mako looked down at her dark hair and solemn face, his chest clenching. She had to bring up her father.

"It almost seems surreal," she said, her voice tight. "My father loves Republic City. I just don't understand—"

She couldn't go on.

Chest clenching horribly, Mako put his arm around her shoulders, hoping to comfort her. He couldn't stand to see her so dejected, to see the light in her eyes being snuffed out.

Asami looked at him, shocked.

He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

Relaxing, a soft smile illuminating her eyes, she leaned against him with a soft sigh. Mako ran his hands through her hair, enjoying the soft feel of it through his fingers. He could smell her flowery perfume and it brought a feeling of nostalgic, of a simpler time when all he had to worry about was pro-bending and putting food on the table. When it was just him and Bolin, life was hard but simple. The days were stable and predictable. It wasn't an easy life, but everything made sense.

That was until Korra forced her way onto their team, and into his life. All Korra knew was force and it drove him crazy sometimes. She knew nothing of patience and tact. It seemed everything had changed once she came into the picture.

She was anything but predictable.

He remembered wild darken eyes, soft moans, and an all-consuming warmth that tore through his body, an addicting feeling he couldn't get enough of. He remembered soft cries, jerking hips, and soft wet hair clinging to cheeks and a neck. He remembered how wild and rough she was when she held him down, seeking his body for pleasure. He remembered how he couldn't get enough of her, wanting more of her even after his climax. How that night his body shuddered with the terrible desire he had to quench over and over again. It still wasn't enough. He needed _her_.

Mako shuddered as a jolt of warmth shot through his spine to pool lower in his body, causing him to tighten.

Oh no.

He didn't need this. He really didn't need it.

"Mako?"

He was jolted out of his reverie, the scent of perfume invading his senses. Asami looked at him with worried green eyes.

Mako swallowed hard. His body was burning. How did his thoughts turn to Korra? Why was he always thinking about her? It was insane.

He felt a hand tilt his face down, meeting concerned green eyes. "Are you all right?"

Mako let out a shaky breath and took her hand, squeezing it. His body was flushed. He wanted to tell Asami he was fine, he really didn't want her to worry for him, especially over a trivial matter.

But it seemed his mouth was not connected with his brain at the moment and he found himself shaking his head. He let go of Asami and rubbed his face in frustration. "I have a lot on my mind lately."

"I know," Asami said with a curious look in her eyes. "You said that this morning."

She reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll tell you what you told me. I'm here if you need to talk. You don't have to keep it all to yourself."

Mako groaned, irritated at himself. He wanted to tell her it was nothing to worry over, but one look at her concerned face had him saying, "It's Korra."

Asami's eyes widen in surprise and Mako wanted to curse. What made him say that?

"I see," she said. "Korra didn't look well this morning. Did something happen?"

"I did something stupid," he said with a shaky voice. "I'm afraid I ruined our friendship." In fact, Mako had no idea what they were anymore. But he was afraid that Korra never wanted to speak to him again, that he would always see that emotionless expression on her face, and that he would never see her smile or hear her laughter again. His chest tightened at the thought.

"You're obviously regretting what you've done."

"Do you really think regretting it is enough?"

"No," Asami said, looking away from him. She pursed her lips, thinking. "You need to speak to her."

Mako swallowed; his throat was dry. "I'm not sure if that would solve anything."

He didn't know what he would do if he was near Korra. Alone with her. He had to speak privately to her about the matter. He couldn't bring anyone with him. The idea was laughable, but if no one was around, he may not be able to control himself. It seemed like he could with her. And then it would just be a repeat of yesterday's disastrous events.

Mako shivered at the thought.

What was _wrong _with him? Was this even natural?

He took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Asami was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "If you don't speak to her, then nothing would ever be resolved," she said. "And the both of you would always have this animosity between you. It's best if you talk it out."

He knew that. He _did_. It's just…

A flash of an expressionless face and tired eyes from that morning had him cursing. He couldn't allow this tension to continue. He had no choice but to talk to her. They had to resolve this. He couldn't stand to see such a hollow look in her eyes.

He looked toward Asami. She was looking at Republic City, the breeze blowing her hair. "Thank you, Asami."

Asami turned toward him with a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You're welcome. That's what friends are for."

00000

Finding Korra wasn't easy at first. Mako searched the entire island after his talk with Asami, only to discover that she was in Republic City attending a meeting with the council.

"She left right after breakfast," Pema said. Mako found her putting food in a basket for the lemurs, amazed that she could carry several packs of food on such slim shoulders. "They wanted her to attend the meeting. It's about the United Forces. Her relationship with General Iroh will be helpful for the Council Members. They want everything to go smoothly."

"Um," Mako said, rubbing at his neck. He didn't know much about politics, it wasn't something he needed to know living out on the streets, but Korra was immersed into it because of her duties as an Avatar. But he couldn't understand how her relationship with General Iroh was important to the Council Members. But he didn't know much about their relationship. All he knew about General Iroh was that he was the late Fire Lord's grandson that was in charge of the United Forces, and Korra had a connection with him because she was the Avatar.

Pema must have noticed his confusion because she chuckled and patted his arm. "It seems like Korra didn't tell you? That's just like her. She can sometimes get embarrassed about the subject. I don't see why she _should_." Pema snickered as she put the last pieces of food in the basket and moved away from the swarms of flying lemurs. Mako had to duck as one almost ran right into him.

"What are you talking about?" Korra was very rarely embarrassed.

Pema grabbed the rest of the packs of food on the ground, swinging them onto her shoulders. Mako offered to carry some for her, she was quite small, but Pema just laughed at him. "I got it, young man." She made a gesture at him to follow her.

"Korra is engaged to General Iroh," she said with a wide smile, after they were walking for some time.

Mako's breath caught in his throat, as his stomach dropped.

_What?_

He looked at Pema in disbelief as her smile widen, not understanding the horror that was building inside of him. "Surprised? Korra doesn't talk about it much."

Surprised? That was an understatement! He felt as if his insides were turned inside out. Sweat gathered at his temple and hands as his blood rushed through his veins at the horrendous revelation. It just couldn't be true. It _couldn't_ be!

"But, how?" He choked. He could barely speak. "She's only seventeen, right?" He was trying to grab at something, anything that would prove her statement wrong. "She's still young." No one in Republic City got engaged at seventeen. But he had the horrible suspicion that the Water Tribes were different.

Pema's smile was gone, concern entering her hazel eyes. Mako hardly noticed; his mind in a panic.

"The Water Tribes are different," she said. Mako's stomach clenched. He knew she would say that, he just didn't want to hear it. "Most women marry at sixteen. But there is also a widely known tradition that is very important to the tribes. A tradition that will determine one's soul mate."

_Soul mate_?

A small, sliver of skepticism entered his panicked mind. He stared at Pema in disbelief.

Soul mate? That was a term two young lovers used when they were still naïve and enthralled with each other. It was a term Bolin would probably use when he only knew a girl for a few minutes, confusing her friendliness for love. It was a term some of the women he dated sometimes would twitter at him. It was a term he remembered his parents saying when they thought he wasn't watching them. Mako's chest clenched at the thought.

"The Water Tribes don't use the term 'soul mate.' They call it something different. I don't remember the term," she said, embarrassed at her lack of knowledge. "I don't know much about Water Tribe tradition, which is such a shame since I'm married to Tenzin, isn't it?"

Mako grunted, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this.

"I'm not sure what all they do, but when Korra was young, they were able to determine her soul mate. It was General Iroh. Well, he was still a boy then," she continued. They had reached another basket, and she pulled a pack off her shoulders and started digging into it. Mako felt as if a vise was gripping his chest. It was hard for him to breathe.

"I remembered the White Lotus was very ecstatic. It is hard to determine your soul mate, especially at such a young age. But I think they only had to perform the ceremony once, and they were able to determine her soul mate. They performed an engagement ceremony a couple of days later, but it didn't come into effect until Korra turned sixteen." Mako watched in complete disbelief as Pema handed him the rest of the packs and started pouring the fruit into the basket. Lemurs were already starting to crowd around them.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this real? Did they truly believe in "soul mates?"

"Korra was very relieved. She was afraid that her soul mate would have been a stranger. She had been friends with Iroh since they were very young." Pema finished filling the basket and moved away as the lemurs came flying in, their claws digging into the fruit.

"They're waiting until she finishes her training before they marry." Pema grabbed the packs from his hands and threw them over her shoulder. Mako barely noticed, his heart tight.

"But—," Mako said with a shaky voice. "How can that be? 'Soul mate' is just a saying for lovers, right? It doesn't really mean anything."

"_Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other."_

What was that all about?

The whole "soul mate" thing was absurd.

"Oh, no, no," Pema said. Her voice sounded surprised. "Soul mates do exist. It is the spirits way of blessing people, by giving them a companion that completes them. All the nations have different ways of finding their soul mates. Republic City doesn't adopt any of the traditions, but you will eventually find your soul mate. It is a compelling attraction that can't be fought. Most people want to find their soul mate when young, so they don't have to go through so much heartbreak."

Pema's cheeks were dusted a light pink. "I was lucky to find my soul mate when young. But it took a while for Tenzin to realize I was his soul mate. Sometimes it may not be so obvious because they don't know what to look for. That is why there are so many traditions to help find your soul mate. It is customary in the Water Tribes for everyone to partake in a ceremony, to make sure they have the correct soul mate. Mistakes can be made sometimes."

Pema clucked at herself. "Look at me talking your ear off about soul mates! I'm sure you didn't want to hear all that. You're still young. I don't think you have to worry about soul mates yet. You should enjoy yourself, and have fun.

"But I just don't understand," Mako's voice was tight. It was hard to speak; it felt as if his throat was constricted. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"_Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other."_

Why would she say that to him? She was _engaged_ to her soul mate, and she was chasing after him?

It didn't make any sense!

Mako's chest constricted so tightly, it shot pain through his limbs, but he scarcely sensed it.

He felt so numb.

Pema looked slightly taken aback at his trembling voice and dejected expression. But a light of understanding flashed in her hazel eyes and she put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

00000

Korra returned to the island that afternoon, when the sun was high in the sky. But Mako couldn't go to her yet. His mind was still reeling at the shocking information that was revealed to him that morning. He sat in his room, the panel closed, hoping no one would come in. He had to think.

He could not believe Korra didn't say anything.

He could not believe Korra confessed to liking him, when she was _engaged_.

He could not believe soul mates were _real_.

He didn't think Pema would lie about it. Why would she?

Korra had a soul mate.

It was not him.

His chest tightened. He gave out a sigh of disbelief, his head falling back on the bed. He couldn't understand why the information was so shocking to him. Korra was just a friend.

"But she _confessed_ to me," his mind whispered. "And you can't forget what you two did yesterday." Mako's cheeks heated. Really, what came over him yesterday? He definitely wasn't thinking with his brain. Or at all, really. His actions were appalling. He wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to him again.

Mako groaned, massaging his temples. His head was throbbing.

She was going to marry General Iroh in the future. But she confessed to him. Did she really like him? Was she confused about her feelings? But that didn't make any sense. She had known who her soul mate was since young. Why would she like someone else when she had a soul mate? Pema said that soul mates had a compelling attraction, so why would Korra be attracted to him? But he didn't know anything about soul mates.

It was best to ask Korra.

They really had to end this mess between them.

000000

He found Korra sitting on steps leading to a temple, her hands running through Naga's fur. Mako's hands trembled, mouth dry, as he walked closer to the steps. He had devised many different words and scenarios in his mind to bring up the subject, but when Korra's blue eyes landed on him, it scattered like smoke in his brain; and he found himself standing next to the steps, mouth opened, gawking like an idiot.

Korra looked as she always did, her hair in ties and wearing her usual outfit. Her expression was nonchalant as she studied him, her stare almost unnerving, causing heat to rise to his cheeks. He remembered how dark those eyes were when consumed with desire and it sent a shiver through his spine.

"Hey," she said causally, as if nothing was going on between them, as if they hadn't rolled around yesterday. "I haven't seen you all day." She leaned against one of her hands while the other continued to rub Naga's belly. Naga was really enjoying the attention, her tail wagging and tongue rolling.

Mako gripped his scarf with a sigh. This was his chance to bring it up but her calm attitude was unnerving.

"Hey," he said back, hoping his nervousness didn't enter into his voice. "I heard you were busy."

"Yeah," she said while rubbing a very sensitive area on Naga, whose head was rolling back in joy. "They wanted me to attend a council meeting." She made a disgusted face. "Very boring, really. They seem to have a knack of making the most interesting subjects tedious." Naga's leg was twitching now.

"It was about the United Forces, correct? Pema told me." Mako's hands were sweating.

"Yeah. They are here to help Republic City with the war. For some reason, they thought it best that I attend the meeting as well. I don't really mind, but I didn't feel the least bit helpful. I was pretty much ignored." Korra blew that lock of hair that always fell in her eyes in irritation, her hand continuing to rub Naga vigorously. Naga was really enjoying the attention.

Mako held his breath. This was it. He had to bring it up. He needed to sort this all out. "Did they ask you to attend the meeting because of General Iroh?" There. He brought the subject up.

"That was there intention," she said chuckling, rolling her eyes. "But Iroh gets what he wants. He's not going to let a bunch of old men and women run over him. I don't know what they thought I would do. I wasn't going to stand in his way."

"Is it because—, he choked. He could barely say it. "Is it because you're engaged to General Iroh?"

Korra's hand stilled, eyes widening. Mako could practically hear her shocked intake of breath.

"How do you know that?" She whispered.

"Pema told me." Mako's blood started to boil. Did she never have any intention of telling him?

But his heart leaped when Korra looked at him with such a lost expression, her blue eyes confused, that he's anger melted.

Was she just as confused about what was happening as him?

She got on her knees and used both hands to rub down Naga's fur. Her hair ties fell into her face, obscuring her expression, but her voice trembled when she said, "I'm sorry."

Mako felt his chest constrict. "Why?"

"I—," she began, and then took a deep breath. She looked around her with a shaky laugh. "It's best if we speak privately. I don't want any of the children to hear this conservation. They come around here sometimes."

Mako nodded; a spike of anticipation flowed down his spine. He gestured for her to lead the way.

000000

Korra took him to the pavilion that he and Asami had their conservation at that morning. Did that really happen this morning? It felt like a lifetime ago. But Mako wasn't sure if this was really a more private area. The sun was higher in the sky, its rays shining on Republic City, revealing it in its full glory. Korra leaned against a wooden beam, enjoying the sea breeze that was whipping her hair.

"I come here to think sometimes," she said. Well, it seemed like this place was more well-known than Asami thought. He studied Korra's face, her expressive eyes that were watching the rolling ocean, the dark rings that were under them. It seemed like she didn't get any sleep last night either.

She sighed, tugging at one of her hair ties. "Iroh is my soul mate. I was engaged to him at ten."

Mako watched her, throat tight. That didn't explain everything.

Korra rubbed her hands together nervously. "We have a tradition in the Water Tribes that allow you to find your soul mate. Everyone has to perform the ceremony by the time they turn sixteen. That's when we're considered an adult." She took a deep breath.

"Anyway, they decided to perform mine when I was ten. They wanted to find my soul mate as early as possible so they can plan my life out for me," she sounded bitter at that. "The ceremony requires waterbenders to perform a dance in sacred water and drink it afterwards. It is supposed to show you a vision of your soul mate. But it's not always accurate. Most people don't have a vision, and if they do, the person they see is a stranger. It's their soul mate, but they don't know them. And they may never meet them until years later."

She took a shaky breath. "The ceremony is used as an aid to help guide you to your companion. I saw Iroh in my vision. We've known each other since kids. I was really relieved. I was afraid I wouldn't recognize my soul mate."

"At the age of ten, that was my biggest worry." She shook her head in amusement, tugging at her hair. "We had an engagement ceremony about a week later. I never questioned it, you know. He was my soul mate. That's all there was to it. I kind of thought of it like my Avatar duties. It was something that had to be done."

"So," Mako said, amazed he could speak at all. He felt so numb. "He is truly your soul mate?"

"Yeah," she said, but then blushed. "Well, technically, not yet. I mean—," she stuttered, cheeks reddening further. Mako felt a slight hint of amusement flowing through his numb body. He couldn't help but notice how red her cheeks when embarrassed or how her eyes crinkled. "We're not really considered soul mates until…" She gestured her hand, "Until you know."

Mako didn't.

His confusion must have shown on his face because her cheeks redden further, eyes bright. "Really? Do I have to spill it out?" Her eyes narrowed at him. Mako couldn't help but noticed how appealing she looked embarrassed like this, with her red cheeks and big eyes. "We're not soul mates until we have sex!"

Oh.

Mako felt a jolt run through his body as his cheeks heated when Korra redden so much, it looked as if she would combust. But really, why should they be so embarrassed considering what they had done? It wasn't sex, but it was very, very close.

Mako coughed, he felt so hot all-of-sudden. It was a welcome relief from the numbness he felt earlier. Korra's eyes were very bright on him. Then she looked away from him, her hair hiding her face from view. "We plan to consummate our relationship once we marry." She said it so softly that Mako barely heard it.

The heat that started to burn cooled. He felt sick. None of this explained her actions toward him. "I don't understand," his voice trembled. "Why did you claim to like me if you were engaged to your soul mate? Why did you," he stopped and took a deep breath. His mind filled with soft moans and flushed cheeks, and sad eyes when he rejected her. "Why did you seek revenge on me because I rejected you? You're engaged! You shouldn't have confessed to me at all." Mako could not understand what was going on in that mind of hers.

He was beginning to wonder if his break-up with Asami was a mistake. He broke up with a wonderful woman because another confessed to him all-of-sudden, leaving him confused. Now he was wondering if all of it was a waste of time. Korra was engaged and it was apparent that Mako couldn't go even beyond friendship, even if he was attracted to her. And he had to admit that he did find Korra attractive, although it took him finding her in a very private moment to come to this conclusion. Korra made a very enticing sight writhing around in pleasure. It made him wonder if Korra's appeal to him was based only on lust.

It was best that they remain friends. This was now apparent to Mako. Dwelling on any other fancy would not be beneficial. He wondered why he even considered Korra any more than a friend. He was just confused. That was all. Korra was an amazing woman and very attractive. It was easy for him to be confused. But it was a big mistake. And he had broken-up with an incredible woman because of the confusion and it was for nothing.

He felt like an idiot. Again.

Korra was looking out toward the ocean, her hair flying in the breeze. He couldn't see her expression, but her shoulders shook. Mako's breath caught in his throat. Was she crying? But when Korra turned back to him there were no tears in her eyes. But her face looked so torn that Mako felt his heart leap.

Korra's eyes expressed her deep confusion and he felt like he could kick himself for blaming her.

Was she truly the only one to blame? He never stopped her advances. But he hadn't known she was engaged.

Would he have stopped her if he knew?

Of course he would have.

Mako's stomach dropped as he felt his cheeks burn at the thought of Korra moaning and panting as he thrust against her. As he gave her incredible pleasure. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves.

Of course he would have stopped her!

Korra crossed her arms and leaned against the wooden beam. "I couldn't sleep last night," she said softly, her eyes bright. "I kept thinking about what I've done." She took a deep breath. "It was stupid. I was cursing you the whole night. Blaming you for what I thought you've done to me. But you're not the one to blame." She shuddered. "It was my fault."

Mako started, shocked. How could she blame herself? She looked into his eyes and something flashed across her face so quickly that he would not have caught it if he wasn't watching her so closely.

But he saw it.

Fear.

Mako's throat tightened. He must have imagined it. Surely he imagined it. He took a shaky breath, his hands trembling.

She looked away from him, her eyes trained on the ocean. "You're right," she whispered. "I shouldn't have confessed to you. I was ignorant. This was the first time I've had a crush on a guy. I never thought I would have a crush. Ever since I was ten, I knew who I would marry. It was a big surprise."

She looked back at him, cheeks pink. "I think you're amazing. Everything you do—," she stopped, taking a deep breath. "I don't know. I just think you're incredible. I wasn't thinking. I blurted whatever came to mind. I couldn't help myself. I really like you."

"In the Water Tribe, it is considered taboo to love anyone than your soul mate." Her face crumbled in shame. "My little infatuation for you would be considered heresy. I—," she stopped, thinking. "I don't know what they'll think of me now. But in the Fire Nation it is not considered taboo until you consummate your relationship. You can date whomever you want. Iroh had several girlfriends. In fact, I think he's dating a young noble right now. But that doesn't excuse my behavior. I'm not from the Fire Nation." She rubbed her arms, goose bumps forming on her skin. Mako could see them form from where he stood.

His limbs felt heavy, but his heart was beating erratically. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was just as confused as him. Her situation mirrored his. But she was blaming herself. It wasn't her fault.

"My behavior is appalling. It's just—," she took a deep breath, her hands wringing together. "I can't seem to stop myself." A flash of fear crossed her face so quickly it was gone before he could blink. "I don't know what's going on," she whispered. Her eyes were trained on her hands.

"I couldn't sleep last night. It was terrible." She looked at him then, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed. "I never felt like this before." Her eyes were bright on him.

He couldn't believe she was blaming herself. It was apparent that she was confused. If anything, it was his fault. He was the one that spied on Korra. He was the one that held her down and had his way. He was the one that caused her body to shake from pleasure-pleasure that she probably didn't want. He was the one with the appalling behavior. How could she blame herself? He was the one to blame. Instead, he allowed his libido to control his actions, which was now causing the confusion that was tearing her apart. He couldn't believe this.

He couldn't stand to see those bright eyes so lost. He couldn't stand to see such fear in her eyes. _He_ was the one who put that fear in her eyes.

He was truly the worst.

He was next to her in an instant, his arm curling around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Korra stiffened, shocked, as her body molded against his. He could smell her sweet scent and her soft hair brushed his neck, tickling his skin. She felt so good against him that goose bumps erupted on his skin, causing his hair to stand up.

Her sweet sent caused his blood to boil and he leaned down, his nose brushing her hair, needing more of that wonderful scent that was uniquely Korra.

She did not relax in his arms. She choked in shock, her body started to tremble. "What are you doing?" Her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What?" She sounded shocked.

"It's my fault," his hand massaged her neck, his fingers playing with her soft hair. Korra trembled in his arms. "I didn't think of your feelings. I did whatever I wanted, not even thinking of the consequences. It's my fault." His lips touched her head. Korra's breath hitched.

"Stop," she whispered. Confused, he looked down at her trembling body, but his fingers continued to massage her neck.

"What do you mean?," he said in confusion.

She choked, then wrenched away from him, body shaking. "We shouldn't be near each other. Look what happens when we do! This is what causing this whole mess. I think we should stay away from each other."

Mako felt as if someone stabbed his chest; it was constricting so much. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew that he had done a terrible deed, but he was not expecting Korra to terminate their friendship. He trembled, panicked. "I know I did something terrible," he choked. "But do we truly have to end our friendship? I'll make it up to you anyway I can, I promise. I never did intentionally hurt you. I'll never do anything to you again."

Korra's shoulders trembled and it took a second for Mako's panicked brain to realize she was laughing. "What?" He said, confused. How could she be laughing?

"You're an idiot," she said between chuckles. "You're an idiot," she repeated.

His heart stopped, lodging in his throat. He could barely breathe. Hands trembling, he gripped his scarf in panic. "Korra, I—"

"Mako," she growled and then turned toward him. A jolt of shock ran through him at her wild, darken eyes. "You'll never do anything to me? _You_? What about me? Would you be able to stop me?"

Before he could blink, before he could comprehend what had happen, he was slammed against the wooden beam holding the pavilion, a pair of lips molding harshly against his. Pain shot through his spine at the impact, mixing with the warmth that was beginning to tingle through his limbs. A tongue began to swipe against his lips, while a soft warm body pushed him further and further against the beam. Mako shook at the pleasure that was heating his blood. Then teeth began to nip gently at his lips followed by a tongue and a soft body pressed him harder and harder against the wooden beam, until he could feel the splinted wood grinding severely against his back.

Mako cried into her mouth, shocked, when Korra grinded her knee against him so hard, white stars streaked across his eyes, as pain shot through his body in terrible waves. She pressed her knee against him again and again, the pain shooting from his core through his limbs to the very tips of his fingers and toes, causing his body to shake uncontrollably from the sensations. Korra took this opportunity to plunge her tongue into his mouth, while her knee gently grinded against him, the pain turning into a delicious form of pleasure. And that pleasure burned hotter and hotter as Korra swirled her tongue with his, hot and slick and wet, her taste invading his senses, causing his legs to shake uncontrollably.

She wrenched her mouth away from his for a quick breath, and he had a quick glance at her wild eyes and wet lips before those lips smashed into his again, her tongue a wet hot brand thrusting into his mouth over and over again. Her knee grinded into him harshly, until his hips slammed against the wooden beam. She did this again and again, pressing her knee into him, causing his hips to slam against the beam, while her tongue massaged his own-so hot, slick, and wet. The wonderful pleasure burned hotter in his blood, so fierce that it caused his legs to give out from the uncontrollable shaking, his head light from desire.

Korra wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him to her; and with one last bite on his bottom lip, thrust her knee into him one, two, and three times, until the hot warmth exploded in a burst of white pleasure that shook him to the very core. Crying out, eyes widening from the shocking pleasure that tore through him, Mako collapsed on the ground, his body trembling severely from his climax.

He sat panting on the ground, his body still shaking from the aftershocks. He couldn't believe what just happened. He licked nervously at his swollen lips, and shivered at how sensitive they felt, his tongue sore.

He heard a low chuckle, and before he could process what had happened, he was hauled off the ground and slammed against the wooden beam, pain shooting through his body.

Mako cried out in shock and hissed when his head was wrenched harshly back, a hand gripping his hair so hard pain shot through his head down his spine to his toes, mixing with the burning warmth still tingling through his limbs. His scarf was loosened and collar unbuttoned, exposing his neck to prying blue eyes. He felt a soft pair of lips skim his neck, followed by slight nips of teeth, and soft breaths soothing the bites. Mako trembled at the pleasure that started building up again, his breathing harsh.

Those nips were followed by a wet tongue that swirled over the abused flesh, and she continued this up and down his neck, making sure to suck on his Adam's apple. Mako moaned at the feel of warm, wet lips and tongue on his flesh, and tilted his head back, slowly exposing more of his neck to Korra's administrations, goose bumps rising on his arms. She continued up his neck-biting, sucking, and quick breaths of air, until she reached his ear.

She panted, her breath stirring his hair, as she traced her tongue along the shell of his ear until she reached his lobe, which she took into her mouth and started massaging it with her tongue. Mako groaned, his lips parting at the shocking heat that was burning his blood. Korra bit his lobe, her teeth biting into the flesh while she jammed her knee into him so hard that he screamed from the pain and pleasure that tore through him. It was such a heady feeling, and Mako growled as his hips jerked into her knee, needing more friction, needing more of that intoxicating feeling of pain and pleasure that was responsible for the delicious burn in his blood.

Korra chuckled, panting, as she grabbed his jerking hips and pinned it to the wooden beam. Mako growled in irritation at being thwarted, and needing more of that friction, started to jerk in her hands; Korra's muscles flexed keeping him pinned against the beam, her lips curling into a smirk at his antics.

Chuckling darkly, she bit his lobe again, followed by a soothing suckle as she spread his legs with her knees. She grinded her knee into him, pushing and pushing it into him, until he was crying out from the friction, from the terrible pleasure burning him from the inside out. She chuckled again, "See? This is what happens when you come near me."

She thrust her knee into him again and again, causing his body to shake uncontrollably; the mixing of pain and pleasure coming together to form the most wonderful heat that burned hotter and hotter in him. She kept doing this until Mako's legs were shaking, and the only thing keeping him up were Korra's hands pinning his hips to the beam. His head rolled back, mouth parted, delirious from the potent heat running through him. He was almost there. He was so, _so_ close. So close by Korra's touch.

She grinded her knee into him harder, circling it into him, until Mako whimpered from the heated pressure. He was almost there. He needed _more_. He tried to jerk his hips, needing more of that delicious friction, but his attempts were laughable as Korra's strong arms had no trouble keeping his trembling form pinned. She chuckled at his fruitless attempts and kissed his neck, followed by small bites and a wet tongue that caused his hairs to stand on end. He cried out in frustration as Korra grinded into him harder and harder, controlling the pressure he needed. It wasn't enough.

He tried to jerk his hips again, but Korra just laughed and jammed her knee into him so hard that he screamed from the pain that shot through him in appalling waves. She did it again and again, until the pain turned into the most addicting form of pleasure, its heat scorching his blood. The pleasure hurt so much, and yet, he just couldn't have enough. He wanted more of that intoxicating pleasure.

He tried to jerk his hips, but it was a futile effort as Korra's hands stayed. He cried out, frustrated, cheeks wet. He _needed_ more!

Korra snickered and darted her tongue across his wet cheek to his eyelashes, and then she did the same to the other cheek, followed by slight nips of her teeth. Mako took in a shuddering breath, trembling from his overwhelming desire, delirious. He needed relief. _Now_.

Korra bit his bottom lip, followed by a swipe of her tongue, and she continued along his cheek to his ear, taking his lobe again and sucking on it, her tongue massaging it. Mako shook, his breath harsh, as Korra breathed into his ear, "Is this too much for you Mako?"

Mako groaned, his head falling back, his mind faint with desire. He couldn't answer.

Korra giggled. She _giggled_.

He looked down, his head light, noticing the flushed cheeks and blue eyes clouded with desire and excitement. Her expression was beyond eager. She licked her full, wet lips in delight when she noticed his stare.

She shuddered and leaned into him, her warm body molding against his, as she brushed her lips against his gently, tickling his abused, sensitive lips. She followed this by a swipe of her tongue, and continued along his cheek and nose, her lips barely grazing his skin. It tickled beyond anything, sending small bursts of warmth through his limbs; it was nothing but torture to the heating inferno inside of him.

She continued down his cheek, to his neck, planting soft kisses across his abused flesh. She did this for some time, her attentions only worsening Mako's condition. He shuddered against her, his thighs twitching at the lack of attention to where he wanted it most, the heating inferno not the least bit soothed. He needed more. Much more.

Chest heaving, Mako shuddered when Korra started sucking his skin gently. He groaned, his eyes rolling back. "Korra," he whispered faintly. He didn't care how needy he sounded. "Korra, _please_."

She stilled, her breath moistening his skin.

Panting, he tried to jerk his hips out from her hands, but she still held on tightly. He hissed out in frustration when Korra remained unresponsive, the heat inside of needing to be quenched. "Korra," he groaned. "Korra, I need—"

He choked when he felt a hot hand leave his hips to squeeze his thigh, just under his heat. Mako trembled, breathing harshly, the anticipation inside of him mounting, when that hand massaged his skin, moving closer and closer to where he really needed it.

She molded her body against him, her soft breasts pressing into his arms, her tongue darting up his cheek and lips; she took his bottom lip and bit it. Giggling, her fingers rubbed his thigh, so close to where he had to have it. Mako's hips twitched in anticipation, but her body held him securely against the wooden beam.

He hissed in irritation. He couldn't take the torture. He needed relief. "Stop this," he panted when Korra's hand continued to massage his thigh, sending the most torturous warmth through his blood, so close to his heat. "Please stop this." It was too much for him.

Korra's body shuddered violently against him. Panting, her expression beyond euphoric, she ran her tongue across his ear, her hips twitching into his thigh. Her eyes fluttered closed with a moan as she continued to rub her hips against him, groaning softly in his ear.

Mako hissed at her, irritated, when she continued to rub against him, her movements increasing steadily, her hot breath warming his ear, sending jolts of pleasure through him. He didn't need this. "Stop," he said, but it came out as a choked cry.

But she didn't stop.

Her movements increased, her hips grinding against him, moving up and down, up and down his thigh. Korra keened, back arched, as she continued to move harshly against him, ignoring his frustrated groans. She was so close. He could tell as her tempo increased, her hips jamming into him, her cries of pleasure increasing. His body trembled, untouched, at the unfairness of it all, especially when she continued to moan into his ear causing his blood to boil.

Her body twitched at the delicious warmth rolling through her, and she laughed softly in his ear, giving it a nip. "Is something wrong?" She purred with a voice low from desire.

Mako growled at her, beyond frustrated. This was too much.

Korra laughed again, her lips skimming his cheek to his mouth, taking his bottom lip between her teeth while she continued to grind herself against his thigh. "I never thought I'd see you like this," she said in delight, her eyes dark. Mako hissed at her, narrowing his eyes, trying to move against the hands holding him.

"So…_frustrated_," she purred, licking his ear. "And out-of-control. Is there something you want?" Her slick tongue continued to trace his ear while she rolled her hips against him. Mako growled at her again, teeth clenching. He didn't need this. He needed…he needed…

His hazy train-of-thought derailed, crashing completely when a hand jammed into his pants and grabbed him.

He howled, shocked, his mouth opening in surprise as that hand kneaded him, molding him with rough fingers. His mind screamed through his hazy thoughts, at the very disbelief that Korra was _touching_ him.

He shuddered as the heat continued to build inside of him, threatening to explode. Korra continued to massage him, her fingers hot and rough. But it wasn't enough. He needed more.

Mako lost complete control of himself. His hips jerked and twisted until Korra couldn't contain him, thrusting into her hand roughly, needing more friction. Oh, how he needed more pressure, needing more of that delicious pleasure.

Korra yelped in surprise as his back arched, his hips jamming into her hand harder and harder, his eyelids tightening from the pleasure. Korra massaged him roughly, her hips continuing to grind into his thigh, her moans loud in his ear.

"Mako," she moaned, biting his ear. She thrust herself harder against him, keening. "Do you know—"she choked, her tongue at his neck. "Do you know what you do to me?" She whispered, grinding herself against him harshly; her hand was so rough on him pain shot through him in waves. But the pain was a welcoming feeling as it mixed in with the boiling heat inside him, so heady and wonderful as it flowed through his veins.

Mako growled as he rolled his hips into her hand, into that hot hand that was so rough on him. He grinded harder and harder, until it took much of Korra's strength to keep him in place as she thrust into his thigh, her moans rising higher.

Korra's body shook, shuddering, as she grinded against him so hard that his back slammed against the wood. She rolled her hips against him severely, causing his back to rub harshly against the wooden beam, splinters digging through his clothes. But Mako didn't care. Her hand was tugging him, the pleasure building and building until he was screaming in delirium. It was incredible, the powerful feeling of pain and pleasure as it flowed through him.

Korra arched into him, screaming as she was consumed with pleasure. Her body shook violently, her hips thrusting erratically, as she gripped him so hard, that his own orgasm crashed into him. He yelled, his eyes widening at the sky, as the pleasure consumed him, until nothing existed but the incredible heat that was washing through him.

Mako sat panting on the ground, his body still shuddering from the aftershocks, his hands trembling. Never in his life had he felt something so intense. He shivered in shock, goose bumps rising on his skin.

Korra was sitting on her thighs a few feet away from him, looking at her hand curiously, her swollen lips parted open in shock. It took a second for Mako to realize through his hazy brain what she was looking at, and his cheeks heated, embarrassment running through him as she brought her hand closer to her in curiosity. Body trembling, she brought a finger slowly to her lips and Mako's breath stopped, eyes widening in shock. A jolting heat of anticipation prickled through his blood as Korra brought her finger closer to her wet lips, her eyes darkening, her chest heaving at her own daring.

Mako moaned, trembling, as her tongue swirled along her finger, gathering his liquid, her eyes fluttering closed as a low growl escaped from her. She shuddered, her thighs twitching as she opened her eyes, her darken gaze so heated it sent a jolt of desire through his spine, boiling his blood further. Groaning, her hips started jerking erratically as she clenched and unclenched her thighs, her finger thrusting in and out of her mouth, followed by her swirling tongue.

Mako watched in shock as Korra pleasured herself with the taste of him.

She lost control of herself now, her finger thrusting in and out of her mouth wildly, her thighs slamming against each other, her hips propelling into the air. She let out a low, frustrated whimper as she threw her head back; her sweaty hair sticking to her cheeks and neck. Her head tilted lower and lower to ground, her back arched, her hips jerking. She took her finger out of her mouth with a gasp, and twirled her tongue around her thumb and the rest of her fingers. Her wet tongue dipped into her palm, running along the lines there, and back to her finger again, her body shuddering in delight at the wonderful warmth running through her blood.

Korra's shoulders touched the ground; her head flung back to look at Mako with dark eyes, her hair in a disarray around her. Mako's breath caught in his throat at the delicious sight Korra made writhing in pleasure on the ground, her hips jerking up and down, her breasts swaying with her movements. His sensitive body burned hot at the sight she made giving pleasure to herself from the taste of _him_.

She had one look at his flushed face, at his molten eyes burning with desire, his lips parted in shock, and it was too much for her. With the taste of him still tantalizing to her taste buds, the warmth that built within her exploded so hard, her body shuddered severely, the intoxicating pleasure washing over her limbs. She cried out as the pleasure consumed her, her hips propelling violently into the air, her wide eyes staring unseeingly at Mako.

Mako groaned, his body shaking uncontrollably with lust, the heat returning like an inferno through his veins.

Korra curled into herself, shaking, gasping as the last shocks of pleasure soared through her body in astonishing waves.

Mako couldn't move. His legs were liquid and he knew it wouldn't support him after watching such a display. His body shook with astonishment at what he just witnessed. He couldn't believe what she just did…

She continued to shake on the ground for some time, her breath harsh, her clothes and hair disheveled. She rolled onto her knees, gasping, her body shuddering uncontrollably. Mako jerked, shocked, when he heard a soft choking sound coming from her, her legs trembling so much he was surprised that she could hold herself up. "What—,"she choked, shocked. "What did I—?"

Mako's stomach clenched at her distraught expression, the fire cooling inside of him. He got onto his shaking knees, ready to go to her.

"No," she cried, holding a hand up. "No, Mako, don't you see? Look what I just did! This is why we can't be near each other. I need space. So just"—she choked. "Just leave me alone."

She tried to stand, but her legs were trembling so much that it gave out on her. She cried out, shocked, as she collapsed on the ground.

Mako was next to her in an instant, his hands grabbing her, molding her body against his. Her sweet smell invaded his senses as he held her soft body tightly against him, his hand cupping the nape of her neck, his fingers playing with her hair. Korra looked at him, her eyes wide and bright, cheeks flushed, her swollen lips dark.

Mako's blood started to warm as he leaned down, his lips lightly grazing hers. Her lips parted in shock and Mako took this chance to thrust his tongue in her mouth, tasting her, realizing that she just had his essence on her tongue. Instead of being disgusted, his blood burned hotter as his tongue massaged the inside of her mouth, lightly caressing her until she trembled against him. He bit her bottom lip, her chin, and then ran his tongue down her neck.

Korra trembled, her fingers curling into his hair, as she pressed his face harder against her neck. He nipped her neck lightly and soothed it with soft kisses. Korra purred, shaking. "Yes," she whispered.

He tugged her collar down, and started kissing her hidden flesh, followed by slight nips of his teeth. Korra gasped, her hips arching into his, pleasure shooting through his spine. He grabbed those hips and grinded against her harshly, causing her to cry out in pleasure, her eyelids fluttering. "Oh, _yes_," she purred, her fingers tightening into his hair, her head falling back.

He continued to thrust into her, running his tongue up her neck, until she was shuddering, her body jerking violently into him.

"Oh," she cried, eyes widening, as another orgasm tore through her, the pleasure a warm, white haze that ripped through her body. Mako continued to grind against her shuddering body, needing his own heat quenched. He was so close. Just a little bit more…

Pain shot through him, running up his spine. He cried out in shock as his back hit the ground. Korra stood over him, eyes wild, her breasts heaving up and down. Her lips trembled as she held back a choked cry. She pulled his legs roughly apart and grinded her foot into him, circling it over and over, until he was shaking with his own orgasm, screaming as it tore through him in violent waves.

When Mako's mind cleared slightly, his back was still on the ground, his chest heaving from his heavy breathing. He sat up, his limbs shaking, mind numb from the intense pleasure he just felt. It was so wonderful, and yet, he was beginning to wonder if this was some terrible addiction.

Korra was leaning against the wooden beam across from him, trembling. Her eyes were wide in fright. The same fright he saw flashing in her eyes earlier, but it was now in full display. "See?" She choked. "We got to stop doing this! We can't be near each other." And before Mako could say anything, Korra was already dashing away, toward the other side of the island.

He sat there, his body still trembling from the pleasure she had given him, a sense of déjà vu washing over him. He did not know what to do.

000000

Notes: I really love the idea of soul mates and the series hints that Mako and Korra are soul mates. So I couldn't help but add it in my story. I also added in more drama because I like drama. Thank you everyone for the alerts, favorites and reviews. This is the first time I'm writing anything like this, so the reviews are very encouraging. I really appreciate it. You guys are awesome. 3

I hope this story will continue to be enjoyable for everyone. :)


End file.
